


Distant Sisters

by McKayRulez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Meet the Family, Short, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: What happened when Mr. Hargreeves learned of Number's Eight and Eleven?





	Distant Sisters

“As you know the government made it very hard to complete the collection, with all there hoarding for experimental research and all.” 

Hopper’s eyes narrowed at the strange old man who was babbling on in front of his desk. 

Jane and Kali stared at the group of children staring back at them. 

“But to hear that two were out and about was quite interesting news.” He looked over the girls through his monical. “Numbers Eight and Eleven appear to be fine specimens, I must say.”

“We’re all happy they’re free.” Hopper replied in a no nonsense tone. “Now why are you here, Mr. Hargreeves?” 

He cleared his throat and gestured to Jane and Kali. “To take them off your hands, of course.” 

Hopper pushed himself from his desk. “Excuse me?” 

“You will be properly compensated, of course.” 

“They’re not for sale.” 

Hargreeves smirked. “ Everyone has a price, Mr. Hopper. How much do you want?” 

“Get out.” 

“I’m sure we can negotiate a deal.” 

Hopper stood and pointed. “Listen hear, and listen well you rich pompous-” He restrained himself from cursing since Jane was staring up at him. There was some words she wasn’t ready to learn yet. “Leave. These are my children, not yours.” 

Mr. Hargreeves tilted his head, looking up at the officer. “I don’t think you understand what is at stake.” 

“I think you don’t understand that I can have you arrested for human trafficking.” 

“Oh, that would never happen.” He glanced back at his children, and six of the seven kids took aggressive stances. 

Hopper eyed the kids. He wouldn’t lay a hand on those innocent kids.. Let alone.. Seven Janes wasn’t exactly good odds… 

Mr. Hargreeves turned back to him. “As I was saying, the future of the world is at risk.” 

“The future I foresee-” Kali stared at the old man as she willed his interpretation of reality to change. Filling the room with multiple evil copies of his children set against him. “Is one where you never get your hands on me or my sister, and one day my seven other brothers and sisters will rid themselves of you.” 

Mr. Hargreeves, to his credit, barely sweated and didn't even flinch. He just looked at number Eight curiously. “Facinating.” 

Hopper and the girls watched the man and his children slowly leave. Mr. Hargreeve’s took one last glance through the window. “Our doors will always be open to you girls, when you're ready to come to the Umbrella Academy.” With that said, they were gone. 

When their vehicles were gone, Jane glared and finally spat, “Mouth breather.”


End file.
